The Maiden and the Dragon Revamp
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Violet Leo Potter knew that her fifteenth birthday was just not her day. More so when she ended up chained to a pole near the edge of where a dragon is located. AU, Ron Bashing, possible cliche breaking, suggestions for future chapters welcomed.


The Maiden and the Dragon

 _Violet Leo Potter knew that her fifteenth birthday was just not her day. More so when she ended up chained to a pole near the edge of where a dragon is located. AU, Ron Bashing, possible cliche breaking, suggestions for future chapters welcomed._

 **NOTE- Just random crap on the whole dragon kidnaps/ eats maiden. Let me know what you think and you may get another chapter, I might turn this into a whole breaking cliche of the dragon and the princess/maiden. There is likely going to be a minor crossover with fairy tail regards to using some characters.**

Chapter One - Sacrifice

Violet Leo Potter, daughter of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter and twin sister of Knight in training Felix James Potter future Lord of House Potter knew that today was a very bad day for her. More so when she ended up chained to a post near the edge of the fields where it was believed that a dragon would attack, not how she pictured her fifteenth birthday to play out.

As the young raven haired teen looked out into the sky awaiting her coming death she thought back to how she ended up in this position.

Thinking back the first of the awful events of the day it would have had to start when her twin brother Felix had discovered that she still had been visiting her friend Neville Longbottom the Heir to the Longbottom House. She had also been visiting the daughter of the local librarians, Hermione Granger but he cared little about that. He was more interested that he had caught her associating with an unfriendly house to the Potters, something that he had caused when he had insulted Neville's Grandmother and refused to apologize for something that he was bugged about daily.

Sure she had a bloody buzzard on her hat and it was unsettling but you don't go and insult a woman's hat.

Then she was more or less dragged into her father's study and scolded about how a proper lady is to act and how she is to behave so not to ruin the Potter House's reputation. She was told she was forbidden from leaving the Manor's perimeter without an escort so she wouldn't be thought accused of soiling herself before she was to be married.

After her lecture that was when she had the bombshell that she was to marry the Weasley's clan's youngest son, her brother's best friend Ronald Bilius Weasley. A man who more gluttonous pig than man. She was then locked in her room until her husband to be arrived at the manor later in the day.

Once he arrived she was then more or less dragged through the village, being forced to listen to Ronald Weasley the sixth son of the Weasley Baron, talked on about how strong he was compared to his fellow knight and how he would one day lead the King's Army. she called bull shit on everything that came out of his mouth. Something that she took great joy on verbally saying to him.

Then somehow the dull conversation shifted toward Felix and herself birthday celebration later that night at the manor, he couldn't stop talking about the food that would be prepared for the feast.

That was about when her day went from bad to worse, they had just received word from Ottery Sta. Catchpole Village that their fields had been burned to ashes and was possibly heading towards Godric's Hollow to do the same when it arrived here.

Ronald instead of being a brave knight that he claimed and offer to slay the beast. He pretty vanished into thin air. Which left her at the mercy of the villagers when they decided to give the dragon the most beautiful girl in their village, and the villagers saw her and thought her to be a perfect choice. Her friend Neville and Hermione had happened to be near at the time and had tried to save her from the fiery fate but their efforts had been for nothing seeing how the mob forming had outnumbered them greatly as she was taken away struggling.

She was taken to the outer fields of Godric's Hollow and tied to a post with iron shackles to prevent an escape and left to wait for her doom.

Back to the present now, she could see the dragon coming closer and the fear of the situation had finally set in. She then just shut her eyes and prayed that it would be quick and painless while also hoping that she could haunt Ronald for leaving her to this fate.

She felt the ground shake as the creature landed, she felt it's hot iron smelling breath wash over her as it took a breath at her sniffing her.

"Why would you humans give me a sacrifice I haven't razed any of your villages' in a good many years." came the deep baritone voice causing her to snap her head towards the beast in shock and finally got a look at the creature.

The dragon was pitch black with odd blue markings spreading across his body. Violet had to say while he was likely a vicious beast he had an odd beauty to him. Though what the young woman said next was very high on stupid things to say to a dragon.

"What do you mean you haven't razed any Villages? Weren't you the one who attacked Ottery St. Catchpole Village!" Violet accused her voice filled with anger before her head caught up with her mouth, and she paled at what she did.

The large beast just gave her an amused looked.

"Not many would dare speak to me like that wrench. However, I can enlighten you on what happened." the creature spoke before a small ball of light shot out of his mouth hitting the center of the chain holding her where she was. "My breath would not burn your fields but utterly destroy them and the surrounding Village. I am looking for the dragon who did that seeing how it threatens the treaty I have with you humans, Igneel or his idiot son is going to have to learn this lesson yet again. They can't just do what they want."

As the dragon ranted about what he would do to this Igneel and his son, Violet was beginning to feel like her brain was going to turn to mush. Growing up she was told that dragons were a mindless beast that did nothing but collects gold and burnt villages. But there was a dragon that was capable of speech, intelligent, and breathed not fire but some energy that could wipe out whole villages without even trying and he had such fine control over it.

It was moments later Violet Potter's mind couldn't take it anymore and she just passed out. Not her proudest moment, especially since she was yelling at the dragon just moments before.

 _ **Note- Cookie for who can tell me the dragon's name.**_

 _ **Tell me what you want to happen next.**_


End file.
